Aishiteru
by I Glomp Bishounen
Summary: A one shot fic...made for my bestest friend. *Smiles.* You know who you are. We had one heck of a time trying to find Kouga and Kagome pictures...which inspired me to write this. I know it's not the best, *Shurgs.* but oh well. I tried. Read and Review, p
1. Aishiteru

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. Whhhee...  
  
Setting: Kagome is in the den of Kouga and has been away from InuYasha and the gang for about three months and does not want to return back to her own time because she fears that InuYasha and Kikyou are together and if she saw them, it would rip her heart. Kouga and his pack are out for a hunt before it gets too dark. Kouga leaves his pack and returns to Kagome in the den...and then the story starts...  
  
She had been separated from her love, or so she thought she loved him, for so long, she began to forget his very face. She didn't know why she stayed and she was uncertain if she really belonged here. Her thoughts kept thinking of him, continuing to wonder if she had loved him and if he had even loved her, until a warm embrace pulled her into deep passion. "Aishiteru." A voice whispered in her ear, so used to the tone as it rang in her head. She turned to face him, as she did so many times before, and kissed the figure softly.  
  
"Wo ai ne, Kouga-sama."  
  
A simple smirk for victory for her affections was all he showed...before he drew her in for another display of raw passion. She was so used to him by now. She was used to the feeling of his love, used to loving him back, and she was used to forgetting her former love...her youkai...her InuYasha.  
  
He began to worry about her. She was getting quiet again. "Kagome-chan...y- you were thinking about him again...weren't you?" Her head which had been resting on his chest before he had asked his question, gave a slight nod.  
  
"Hai." She said, her voice becoming sad and weak. "Gomen nasai." He sighed slightly, holding her closer, and not wanting to trouble her more on the subject, he let his anger for the damn hanyou slide. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear again, his breath becoming hot on her neck.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry."  
  
Her delicate hands clutched onto the fur armor that covered his shoulders. "But...I-I can't stop my thoughts from resting on him...I feel like...I-I'm betraying you..." Kouga's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the fact that she thought she was betraying him. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but were quickly wiped away by his soft touch.  
  
"I forgive you, despite the fact that the thoughts are of him."  
  
She smiled slightly and looked deeply into his cold, icy blue eyes, which quickly became warm by the gaze of her chocolate brown hues. "Do you really love me and forgive me? Are you just using me to get the shards...like h-he was...?" She seemed to be pleading for the truth.  
  
She surprised him once again. Her question really made him...a bit guilty. "Kagome-chan...Hai. I forgive you. I will always be here for you...I will always love you..." He smiled slightly and pulled her closer into is strong, loving youkai grip, trapping her.  
  
"Oh Kouga-sama!" She seemed to be overjoyed by his words of understanding he had bound to her. She slowly hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest once again.  
  
"My Kagome-chan," was all he said as the darkness began to consume the sky. The light was slowly disappearing from the wolf youkai den, blocking their eyes from seeing what their hearts felt...  
  
Author's Notes: And your thinking, 'Where in the hell is InuYasha? Why isn't he looking for Kagome!' Well...it's a secret... *A strange pounding sound comes from her closet door.* o.o;; *Slowly moves in front of her door, nervously laughing.* Heh. ^^;; Yeah, I know it's a bit fluff-ish, but I like it. It's more of Kouga-sama and Kagome (Unlike my first unfinished and unsuccessful IY fanfic) but eh, screw it. And despite my hatred/jealousy for Kagome (The fact that she has InuYasha AND Kouga-sama wrapped around her finger), I wrote this, forgetting my jealously. Wow...I was mature for the first time ever! xD Hope you enjoyed my fanfic. *Sighs.* Now if I could just finish my Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho AND Ryou fanfictions, then I could be making progress! ;;  
  
Oh...Japanese words featured in this fic and their translations:  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Wo ai ne, Kouga-sama - I love you, Master Kouga  
  
Youkai - demon  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
  
Hanyou - half demon  
  
And yes, I know Kagome calls Kouga 'Kouga-kun', but I like 'Kouga-sama' better. Maybe that's because I say it... o.o;; 


	2. Author's Thanks

Sorry. I've been told 'Wo ai ne' is Chinese, not Japanese. Sorry for the mistake. Thanks to the ones who told me this. Ja ne! 


End file.
